Queen of Death
by coldstone4815
Summary: Sean had a secret. A very dark, twisted secret. And when that secret hurts the ones she loves, will she be able to keep it? Because, if she can't, her entire world may just wither away... (ADOPTED from TheWitherQueen.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, peopleses! This is Cold, but this isn't my story. I've adopted this fic from a very good real-life friend of mine. She's moving away to Italy and won't be able to post this story anymore, and I didn't want this little story to be abandoned. So I asked her if I could have it, and she said I could. So the first five chapters aren't mine, but the rest will be. She also told me that she was accepting oc's, but I don't really like to do that much. So, anybody's oc that was already introduced will be staying, but other than that the rest of the characters will be my own._

_My friend's name is TheWitherQueen. Go stalk her for the time being while I try to get the next few chapters up._

_-Cold_

* * *

She was flying, soaring over plots and buildings. Bright flashes blinded her eyes and she narrowed them against the fireworks to target her prey. The human was on a horse, running away from her as fast as he could.

A voice whispered in her ear. 'Go, kill him. He did you wrong, now he will pay. . . Go.'

She grinned wickedly, dropping from the air and stopping in front if the person. The blond man reeled back, eyes wide. "N-"

And then she snapped forward, and the man was no more, suddenly, a sword pierced her chest. Her mouth fell open as she glanced down at the tip of the diamond sword. She looked over her shoulder, into the sorrowful, teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. . ."

And then it all faded to black.

* * *

With that, Sean screamed and bolted awake. Warm, comforting arms surrounded her shivering form. Another voice- this one soothing and calm, hushed her terrified whimpers.

"It's okay, ssh, you're fine. Everything's okay. You're okay, Sean."

She grasped the person's shirt, curling up against him. "N-no, I-"

"Sean, look at me."

She looked up at him, at the tender baby blue eyes that she had always adored. His hair was messy, spiked up in bed head. "V-Venom. . ."

And the Sean broke down into sobs, clinging tightly to his shirt. Venom paused, taken aback. Not once in the four years he'd known Sean had she cried so openly in front of him. This worried the man, and he brought her into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Sean. It was just a dream. Just a dream."

"No, I killed him. I-I-I-"

"Sean, I know you. You wouldn't harm a fly."

Sean hiccuped and tried to calm her terrified sobs. But when that only lead to even more hiccups and a constant stutter as she tried to talk. "D-d-don't le-leav-ve me-e-e. Ple-eas-se-se."

Venom hushed her, running a hand through her blond and blue striped hair. "I won't, Sean . I promise. I'm not leaving, you can calm down now. Okay?"

Sean sighed shakily, eyes closing as she fell into a dreamless sleep. "D-don't leave. . ."

Venom paused when he realized she had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed, laying her down gently. His house was across the entire plot, so when Sean didn't let go of his shirt, he decided to lay down next to her, tucking the blankets under him. Sean sighed quietly in her sleep, curling next to him.

Venom smiled slightly and fell asleep next to her, perfectly fine in wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. He buried his nose into her blond and blue striped hair, then fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was three days later when Venom confronted Sean about her nightmare. Instantly, she clamped her mouth shut and turned away, saying, "I'd rather not talk about it, Venom. . . I need to go work on my base. I'll see ya later."

She teleported away then, back to her own plot. Venom sighed and mounted his black and white horse, riding back to his home. That girl was stubborn. If she didn't want to tell him, he probably wouldn't get to know.

* * *

Sean slept on her plot that night, but her dreams were riddled with terror and nightmares. She tossed and turned, dreaming of darkness and death. Fires raged around her, screams echoing through the smoke. The fire slowly turned black, crackling and spitting. She whimpered, knowing that somehow, she had started the fire. Sean turned and nearly fainted when she saw Venom, lifeless blue eyes staring into space. "Venom. Oh, Notch, no. . ."

She bolted awake, green eyes wide and afraid. This time Venom was not there to comfort her, nobody was. Sean sighed and laid back down, grasping the sheets in a death grip. She shivered and kicked the covers off, grabbing her blue and green headphones from the bedside table and going outside. She glanced around at her base.

The base was an entire underground city. The buildings were short, but it was complete with anything someone could want or need. The entire server's population could fit in it if they needed to. Sean's house was on the top floor, nearest to the main stairway.

She walked up the spiral staircase to the surface. The moonlight hit her face as she stared up at the stars. Sean gently placed her headphones on the grass, then allowed the transformation to overtake her form.

She floated into the air, hair slowly turning black; the dark blue stripes remained. She slowly closed her eyes, spreading her arms as she floated into the air. Her legs disappeared in a flurry of black sparks, along with her arms. Slowly, the sparks enveloped her. When they died down, Sean was no more. In her place was a small, black and blue striped Wither. The middle head snapped open its dark grey eyes, dark, cat-like pupils narrowing. The middle head had a silver crown that shone in the moonlight. The other two heads blinked and looked around, but they lacked the crown. The entire Wither was more feminine than a normal one, blue stripes and highlights suggesting that it was actually female. Instead of just being bones, the wither actually seemed to have skin and muscles, completed with black and blue scales.

Sean sighed, and the two other heads on her body sighed with her. She raised into the air, eyes flashing in the moonlight. She stretched, tail curling to work out the kinks in her bones. The Wither sighed and flew up into the air.

This was a secret best kept hidden. If the others on the server found out that she was a Wither, there'd be chaos. She could picture it now, angry humans pointing swords and arrows at her. Fear sparking in their eyes even as they charged at her.

It had happened before. One night, when she was flying back to her plot, somebody saw her. Immediately, she killed them. Word got out when the sentence:  
**'123Frogger Withered away'** entered everyone's minds.

They tried to kill her, even using /kill and /jail. Nothing worked. Sean left, just as she had all the other times on all the other servers.

People wondered why she didn't trust anybody other than her friends. But if they knew she was a Wither, they might've understood. Well, they probably would have been too riddled with fear to understand. Nobody understood her. Once she revealed her Wither-self to a friend, and they freaked-called her a monster. They received the same message as the first couple people did**. 'Corgan45 Withered away.'**

It hurts Sean to kill people, but she'd gotten used to it over the years.

Sean sighed and hovered over Venom's plot. Her old, western-style bar was at the corner of the 100x100 plot, Venom's house on the other side. Another human, titled Princess104, lived at another corner in a small igloo. The plot had an Inn and a jail, some extra houses, and a maze. Sean's house was built under her bar, in case of nights where she worked late.

Sean's bar was pretty well-known on the server, one of the few places the owner would tp to. And it wasn't only because of the strong drinks. Sean had a. . . _knack _for making potions-potions that are very rare and highly illegal on the server. It was almost like a black market, because if the owner found out her bar would be shut down.

Sean smiled at the bar as she floated down to its roof. She ran her tail over it, slightly melancholy as she thought. After a moment, she flew back to her plot.

Unbeknownst to the Wither, Venom was watching with wide blue eyes. His mouth was open in complete shock, opening and closing with only a slight gasping noise because he was too terrified to form legible words.

He had heard rumors from other servers, ones that a Wither had killed many people. Even if they were in creative mode, the Wither had apparently been able to kill them. It was bad and he hadn't believed the rumors one bit. But if what he saw was actually real and not an illusion...

This server was doomed unless he could save them.


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

**'bold' - **commands/alerts

'underlined' - Chat/messages

_'italics' - _World edit commands. (This has yet to be shown, though. maybe in a few chapters.)

* * *

**'[Owner]Bowman67 joined the game.'**

Instantly, Venom sent a tp request to the server's owner. It was rejected, of course. So, he shouted into the chat:

'Bo! This is important! Please accept the request!'

He sent another request, but it was again denied. He did /shout, but still Bo ignored him. After a few more tries, the owner got fed up and simply muted Venom's chat.

Venom sighed and continued working on what he and Sean were building. She looked over at him. "What's wrong, Ven?"

Venom paused, wondering if he should tell her about the Wither. "There-there's a mob problem in the server."

Sean set down the world edit wand, placing the wooden axe on a spruce plank block. "What sort of problem? Bo disabled mob spawns in the newest update."

Venom looked at her, at the turquoise eyes that he secretly treasured. Her eyes always seemed to stare straight into his soul, seeking out his problems and trying to fix them. He sighed and decided that Sean didn't need to know, not until she had to.

"Um, just the horses. They're bugging me."

"Oh, okay. . ."

She picked up her axe and continued working on the walls of the building. He was hiding something from her, she could tell in the way his eyebrows drew down that he was troubled. Sean sighed and tossed the ace over to him.

The wooden tool hit against Ven's head, and he snapped a glare at her. She grinned and shrugged. "C'mon, Venom. I know you better than that."

'**TheFushme joined the game.'**

Suddenly, a girl appeared next to Sean, making the Wither girl jump. "Oh, hey Fush. How's it going?" She asked, after realizing it was her friend, not a threat.

"Eh, good," Fush grunted, glancing around. She swiped away a strand of blue and purple hair, looking up at the structure with sparkling silver eyes. (fushme, you didn't specify her eye color. Hope silver is okay.)

"What're you building?"

Venom looked up at the shortish obsidian structure. "Not really sure. Sean started building it, and I just went along."

Sean nodded quietly, and filled in a wall. "It's a. . . um, a prison."

"Prison?" Ven questioned, jumping up onto the to rim of the building and starting to make the roof. "But we already have a jail, why would we need this?"

Sean shrugged, but didn't answer. Fush spawned a block of obsidian in her hand. "Can I help?"

"Yeah, sure. Help me with this roof," Venom called down. "I'll leave Sean to the interior."

Fush nodded and flew up to Ven, filling in the hole. Sean broke two of the blocks and moseyed her way inside. Secretly, she was making this room for herself. If she ever lost control, this would be the first place she'd come to. Not only are her creative powers stripped from her in her mob form, obsidian was like her kryptonite. It drained her, for some unknown reason. It made her weak, and if she lost control, weakness would be her first plan. She set up a bed and a small table made from a pressure plate. Thinking for a second, she placed in white carpet. She left a chest with some raw fish in it and a stove with a couple chunks of coal. Placing a torch on the wall, Sean exited the three-block-high room.

Meanwhile, Venom pulled Fush aside. "I need to tell you something," he whispered. Fush nodded absentmindedly, playing with the obsidian block in her hand. Ven glanced around, then back at her. "There's a Wither. Here in the server."

That caught her attention. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "A Wither?! Really, where is it?"

She had heard the rumors, too, when she had been on other servers. Truthfully, Fush was interested in the deadly mobs. Not much was known about them, and only a few were ever summoned and killed. And the summoners only wanted fame and fortune; they had no interest in researching the creatures.

"Not sure, but Bo didn't believe me when I tried to tell him-"

"So that's why you were muted?"

Venom nodded slightly, frowning. "Yeah, but you believe me, right?"

Fush thought for a moment. Did she? It was tough. Part of her wanted to believe her friend, and the other part was sending up warning bells. If there really was a Wither roaming around on the server, they were in danger. But Fush could maybe learn more about these creatures, too.

"Yeah, I do."

Sean walked up with a half-eaten apple in her hand. She only heard Fush's last sentence, and now she was curious. "Do what?" She asked, taking a bite of the fruit.

Fush turned to Sean, jumping a little. Her friend had always been able to sneak up on anyone. "Oh, Sea! There's a Wither in the server! Can you believe it?"

Sean choked on the bite. She coughed, roughly swallowing the chunk of fruit. "Wh-what? What makes you think that?"

"Ven saw one! Right Venom?" Fush turned towards Venom, unaware that the mob they were talking about was _literally_ five feet away. Venom nodded, arching an eyebrow at Sea's reaction. "Yeah, last night. It was hovering over your bar, Sea. I thought for sure that it would destroy it. But it just warped away."

Sean's breath caught in her throat. He had seen her. In her mob form. And now, word was getting out. She gulped, staring at Ven. "Are you sure?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "It may have just been a trick of the light, or maybe you were dreaming?"

Ven shook his head, putting away his world edit axe. "No, it was real. I checked the roof this morning, there's a weird black mark, sort of like a skid mark from a tire. But when I touched the wood, it stung."

Sean held her breath. The Wither effect. She knew it well. So well, in fact, that she was immune to it; every Wither was. But humans, sadly, weren't. In her Wither form, Sea's skin was toxic if it touched exposed skin. "So what are you going to do?" She questioned weakly, dreading the answer.

Venom set his jaw in determination. "Tell anyone that will listen, first of all."

"Then?"

"Then we find the monster and kill it."

Sean's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed. Word slowly but surely got out to the server. Soon, every player on the server had heard of a Wither. People started searching for the mob. Some of the players didn't believe the rumors, and resumed their lives. But the majority of the population was angry. The owner, Bo, refused the notion of a Wither on the loose. People were starting to come together and think of a plan. If the owner didn't do anything, then they would.

Sean had no choice but to go along with the Wither Hunters, which was the name they had come up with. She would go to these meetings, come up with suggestions on how to kill the mob.

She felt sick.

Each night, her body ached and screamed for her mob form to be released. Sean started to hallucinate, stumbling around chasing after somebody. Her body wanted the release, needed it. She started to spend more time alone in her base, straying away from socialization. Each night, she would tumble down the stairs to the very bottom floor until her feet hit the ground. Then she would pry away a half slab of quartz.

Underneath was more stairs. And Sea would climb down those stairs, covering up the hole she made. This was the very bottom floor, two blocks above the void. And it was a maze. For any other person, the white walls, floor, an ceiling would be maddening. To her, though, it brought her thoughts away from the building pressure in her chest. Sean would stumble and trip through the maze, jumping over holes that would land her in the void, and avoiding traps that would trap her into a small, one-block-wide and two-block-tall room. Every night, Sean would take a different path until she reached a small room, only equipped with a bed.

The maze was maddening, sure to drive anybody into insanity. Random twists and turns, small hidden rooms, and white. White everywhere. But sometimes, there'd be a splash of rusty dried crimson on the walls or floor.

One night, Sean was trudging through the maze. She took a left at a four-way intersection, then a right, then another left. Her eyes met the same intersection. Grinding her teeth, she took a right this time, then a left, and then a right. Same result. Sean growled low in her throat, an animalistic, feral noise. This time she went straight, then two lefts, then a right.

She screamed when she was faced with the same four-way turn. Was she going insane? Was the maze moving, or was it just her imagination?

Stumbling forward, Sean decided she would just run straight until she had to turn. When she met a three-way intersection, she picked right. Finally, an iron door met her sight. Holding her chest, she stomped down on the pressure plate and the door flung open with a bang.

Sean threw herself onto the bed, and only then allowed the pain to take over her mind. She screamed, twisting and writhing. Two identical voices swirled inside her head, begging to be let out.

'_We can't take it anymore, let us out. It hurts! Help us, let us free! Please!'_

Sean knew that she couldn't hold her mob form back much longer. A fiery pain sparked in her heart, then spread out as she held back the transformation. Sea shuddered, rolling off the bed as her skin slowly darkened. Her eyes snapped open, rapidly flashing from blue to grey. Sean screamed in pain, thrashing to relieve the suffering. It _hurt. _It hurt so much. But she couldn't transform. If she did, she'd probably kill whoever she came upon. That, or they'd kill her. But-but the _pain_, the fiery venom racing through her veins.

'_Please, let us free! We can't-!"_

"-take it!" Sean screamed suddenly, and the transformation ripped through her.

Venom had the insight to set his home at Sean's plot. He didn't tell her about this, because she'd probably bite his arm off. That, or rip his ears out of his head. Unfortunately, the man had decided that tonight would be the best time to tell Sean something.

He jammed his hands into his pants pockets, grabbing the small box in the left one. Ven took it out, opening the lid. A beautiful ring sat on the fine blue silk, a small, carved piece of nether star centered on the ring. Diamonds made up the band. Sean always had a strange fascination with nether stars.

Venom smiled and stepped towards the stairs to propose to the one he loved.

Just then a Wither crashed up from the ground. Venom reeled away, stumbling backwards and dropping the small box. His eyes widened and he quickly sent out hurried messages in the chat.

'Wither alert! Tp! HURRY!'

The people in the server seemed to freeze, then they snapped into action and started sending teleport requests. Venom accepted them, and slowly the hunters grew in numbers.

Sean stretched, allowing a small sigh of relief. _Finally_, she was free. The other two voices bounced from each side of her head. Suddenly, the left head stopped talking and warned them of the people. The Wither stilled, then whipped around to face the growing horde of hunters.

The three flew into the air, all intent on leaving. One of the humans smirked and shouted a command. An expanse of bedrock spawned twenty blocks off the ground. Sean rammed into the rock, giving her right head a slight headache.

"What are we to do?" The left one whispered, glancing down at the mob of people. The right head butt in. "Yeah, we can not possibly take them all on at once."

A flaming arrow whizzed past the right one's head. Sean snarled down at the humans, sending four Wither Skulls in retaliation. She grinned at seeing the humans scramble over each other to dodge the deadly projectiles. "We fight, of course."

She flew in zig-zags, dodging arrows left and right as she sent her own Wither Skulls to fend them off. An arrow struck her abdomen, and the three screeched and sent a head at the human who shot them. Another arrow pierced her back while her attention was drawn away. She whirled to kill the human, and another arrow hit just below her middle head. Things were starting to go downhill. _Fast_.

"Cover me!" Venom shout as he made his way towards the hole in the ground. Amidst all the chaos that the Wither brought, Sean had yet to appear. He looked down the hole that the mob had made and quickly jumped down it to the next floor.

After a thorough, panicked search, Venom went down another level, then another, and then the rest. Sean was nowhere to be found. "Sean?! Sean!" Venom shouted, looking for his hopefully future wife. He ran around the bottom level. This level consisted of storage, ranging from chests and crates to 18-wheelers and other various machines, all packed with food and supplies. Ven came to a stop at the gaping hole, the one that lead to the very last level. Frowning, he kneeled down next to it and called "Sean? Are you down there? Answer me!"

There was silence. Not even the sounds of the battle above him penetrated this deep underground. Venom squinted into the rubble of the hole and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened and he jumped down towards a very familiar object.

With shaking hands, he reached out to grab the one item that Sean treasured dearly. Her headphones. Vernon's bottom lip quivered, but he set his jaw firmly. His eyes watered when he realized that Sean was gone, never to return. He had been too late. Maybe if he had tp'ed to this plot earlier in the night, he would have been able to save her. But he didn't. And now Sean was. . . now she was dead.

That Wither had killed the one he loved. The monster would pay.

Venom would make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

They had brought her down to half health. Sean panted, arrows sticking out of her randomly. Crimson blood dripped from her wounds, and her energy was starting to drain. With a pained sigh, she slowly floated down to the ground, her body becoming encased in a soft glow. An arrow whizzed straight into her chest, but it was deflected off the glow.

The humans took out their swords and charged. Alarmed, Sean sent Wither Skulls at them in rapid fire. Some of them fell or slowed down, but a couple managed to reach her. Shouting battle cries, they slashed at her with sharpened diamonds.

Hissing, Sean swiped her tail at the humans. She managed to knock two of them off their feet. Then a stabbing pain pierced her lower back. The left head turned and spat a skull at the person who had embedded their sword in the Wither's spine.

For some strange reason—one that Sean just ignored—anything below the stab point went numb. Sean growled at the human, twisting in the air to face the man. The mortal's golden eyes widened and they stumbled backwards, tripping over a bump on the ground. They fell with an 'oof', but continued crawling backwards. Sean grinned and momentarily ignored the other humans.

She snapped downwards in a killing blow.

'**DavidIsGreat Withered away.'**

Popped into the people's heads. They froze when Sean whipped around and struck down another human.

'**MC_minerz Withered away.'**

**'EverAfter2013 Withered away.'**

All chaos broke loose. Sean could see nothing but a hazy red curtain. Faces blurred and she could no longer tell if she was hurting friends or foes. Suddenly, her blood ran cold. Venom stood before her, enchanted sword in one hand, and a familiar set of headphones hung around his neck. Sean blinked at Ven, almost recognizing the mortal.

_Almost_.

The left head sent a skull at the human, the right one quickly doing the same. Sean scowled at Venom, but retreated. She was injured and exhausted. Instincts said flee, pride said fight. But her father had always told her to listen to instincts, and not pride. Swallowing her dignity, she turn tail and ran.

Venom sneered and gave chase. That monster wouldn't get away that easily. He gripped the sword handle tighter and grit his teeth in anger. The beats had killed Sean and several others. It would pay dearly for his loss.

Sean panted as she darted away. She could feel her mob form slipping away from her. The two voices quieted down, focusing all their energy on staying alive. Suddenly, her flight failed her and she was sent crashing to the ground.

Black sparks enveloped her, and her battered human form appeared on the ground, sprawled out. Sean groaned, trying to get to her feet. Pain stabbed through her as she moved. Crying out, she turned her head slightly. Arrows and gashes spread out around her body. One arrow was embedded in her spine, right under a large gash that seemed to have cut through her bones. She shifted, trying to stand again. Her legs didn't move, even though her brain commanded them to, they didn't.

Sean's eyes widened. She was paralyzed from the waist down.

Hurried footsteps reached her ears and she was drawn back to the situation at hand. Gritting her teeth, she coughed out a command

"**/home**"

Her broken form disappeared just as Venom came into view. The furious human glanced around, scowling. When the Wither didn't show itself, he slammed the sword into the ground and screamed up at the sky.

Sean reappeared in front of her bar standing upright. Instantly, she collapsed to the ground. Her eyes closed, but Sea snapped them back open. She couldn't sleep now. Groaning in pain, she dragged herself to the stairs that led to her house.

She tumbled down the wooden stairs, jarring her wounds and she let out a short scream. Panting, she crawled onto the couch, where she collapsed in a heap. Her breathing slowed as her eyes slipped close, head lolling to the side.

A Head Mod stabbed his sword into the ground next to a motionless player. He knelt down and held his gloved hand over the player's mouth. He sighed when there wasn't a breath, eyelids closing over sea green eyes for a second to honor the dead. The man stood and the body dissipated when he waved a hand over it.

"Zero, will they. . ."

He looked to his left, where a woman was walking up to him. She had a navy blue dress with yellow accents on that barely hid the slight bump in her stomach. Her wavy brown hair flowing down to her shoulders.

Zero shook his head, rusty blond hair falling into his face. His golden headphones were hanging around his neck. At least he hadn't lost those in the fight. "No. They won't respawn, Megan. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my husband, David. Have you seen him?"

He stuffed his hands into his orange jacket and glanced around at the players. They were all exhausted, and not one of them got away unharmed. A few sat down to try and shake off the Wither effects. The rest searched for friends that were in the battle, or teleported back to their own plots to heal up. But a few were crouched over dissipating bodies, sobbing freely.

Zero shook his head. "No, I haven't. Wasn't he with you?"

Megan shook her head, hugging herself. "David said he had to go somewhere. But I'm afraid he came here to fight that monster. . ."

Zero looked around again. "He might be here. I'll help you look."

The woman smiled slightly and started walking, looking for her lost husband. Zero followed her, praying to Notch that David was alive.

* * *

Fush set a trembling hand on the bar's porch. News had traveled quickly over the two days after the battle. Venom had locked himself away in his own home and had denied Princess104 from his plot.

Fush sighed and started over to the side of the bar, where the stairs leading to Sean's house were. Venom had told nobody to go down there. She was just taking the first step down when there was a crash from down below. Fush froze for a spot second, then rushed down the stairs. What she saw made the blood in her veins turn into ice.

"Sean?!"

* * *

_Remember, this still isn't my work. It isn't my work until chapter six. TheWitherQueen owns chapters 1-5._


	5. Chapter 5

Sean lifted her head off the ground and tried to crawl back to the couch. She looked towards the door, where a blurry figure stood in shock. "V-Ven. . ."

Fush rushed towards the injured girl. "Sean, you're alive? But. . . Oh my Notch, I need to get Venom! I'll- I'll be right back, okay?"

Sean blinked and tried to get up again. Fush paused, then came over and helped her back onto the couch. The player frowned and felt Sean's forehead then yanked her hand away. "Gosh, you're burning up. How long have you been here? Never mind, you clearly can't answer that."

Fush bit her lip, then scurried over to the kitchen to get a wet towel. She ran back to the fever-ridden Sean and placed the cloth on her forehead. Her brow creased as Sea groaned, shifting on the couch and mumbling something incoherent.

Fush frowned at her friend's appearance. Most of the arrows sticking out of Sean were broken in half, and dried blood caked her clothes and skin. Cuts and gashes were scabbed over, some bleeding when Sean moved.

"How did this happen, Sea?" Fish murmured, going to wet the cloth again. She was no doctor, but anybody could tell that this high of fever was dangerous. She sat down on the floor, wiping away blood and dirt from Sean's face. Fush frowned again and stood. "I'll go get Venom, I think he knows first aid."

Sean mumbled something, but didn't move when Fush left to get Ven.

The next days were hazy and confusing for Sean. She heard voices, sometimes shocked and panicked, and other times they were angry or relieved. She slipped in and out of consciousness, dreaming of bright colors or never-ending darkness.

Once she felt the comforting heat of the Nether, and for a second it seemed like she was dead and actually there. But when she woke from the dream, her chest stung from electricity and figures loomed over her head in panic.

There was a constant beeping from somewhere to her left. It drove her mad, and no matter how much she tried to tune it out, it persisted. Slowly, Sea opened her eyes and glanced around. The room she was staying in was white, but there were other colors. Some splashes of red and yellow and blue sat next to her on top of a brown blob. To her left, a tall grey machine sat with a red wavy line running across it.

An then, down at the foot of her bed was a person.

Sean groaned and turned onto her back from her side, and the person moved closer.

"Sean? Are you awake?"

Sean squinted at the figure, but was unable to see anything other than a blur. But she recognized the voice. "D-dad? Wha. . ."

"Oh thank Notch, you're alive." She felt a hand squeeze hers, and Sean realized that her father was next to her.

"Dad, what- what happened?"

Her vision cleared slightly and she looked up at her dad. Tall, black clothes, black hair, and dark eyes. It was definitely her father.

"Listen Sean, I don't have much time. What I need to tell you is this: Don't tell the truth. If they ask you how you got hurt, don't tell them. Got it?"

". . . Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Sean. Trust me, okay? If you tell them what you are, they WILL kill you. It happened to your mother, remember?"

Sean did remember, even though it was something she tried to forget. She recalled how her mother had screamed when the diamond sword had plunged through her heart. Sean looked down at the sheets covering her body, blinking away tears. "Y-yes, I do."

"Good." Sean felt a hand on her head, but it drew away. "I need to go now, Sean. Take care of yourself."

Her father left the room quietly. Only then did Sean sit back and let a tear drip from her eye.

Her mom had been killed when she was seven. The humans had almost taken her dad at the same time, which would have left her alone. But somehow, she and her father had escaped. It probably helped that they were able to shift into a human form. That little power ran in her dad's side of the family. It proved useful so far.

The door creaked open, and she snapped her eyes closed and feigned sleep. She could tell by how light the steps were and how the person was breathing that it wasn't her dad.

"Sea, I know you're awake."

It was Venom. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. "Ven," Sean whispered. The last time she saw Venom he was trying to kill her. She put her guard up, but couldn't help but feel relieved that she hadn't killed Ven.

Without another word, Venom ran to Sean and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward hug. "God, Sea, I thought you were dead. After the Wither left, I gave up. . ."

'On finding me alive' Sean added mentally. That's what Venom wanted to say. Her most trusted and loved friend had given her up for dead. . . The thought settled in her stomach like a rock, rolling around and bashing her insides. She felt sick.

"It-it's okay, Ven. But where am I?"

Venom sat down in a chair next to her- the chair that her father had been sitting on not fifteen minutes ago. He never let go of her hand, as if he feared that it would fall off.

"You're in Wolf's hospital," he answered. "Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, I do. Is anybody else here?" She asked weakly, sitting up on her elbows. Ven shrugged. "There's a few," he explained patiently, waiting for her next question. He didn't have to wait long.

"How long was I out? How did I get here?"

Venom looked at her, studying her features for a second before replying. "Not counting the two days that you were passed out in your house, four days and a half. You scared me, Sea. You flat lined once; we almost lost you."

Sean sat back. Her heart had stopped? The thought was terrifying, even though she knew it couldn't have been very long. Still, she had technically DIED.

"How many people. . ."

"Twelve," Venom said quietly, blue eyes looking down. Sean sat back, shocked at how many people had been unrightfully stripped of their lives.

She closed her eyes, wishing she could crawl away and hide. Venom shook her shoulder. "You alright, Sean?" He asked gently, worry creasing his brow.

Sea nodded and looked at him. "I'd like to go home." She sat up again, weakness forgotten. Venom gently pushed her back down. "You can't Sean, you're still injured."

Sean sighed and looked away. She would heal quickly, she knew that. Regeneration was in a Wither's blood, which is one of the reasons she was still alive.

Venom stared at her, waiting for a response. It took a moment, but she finally said "No. I'm leaving. Thank Wolf for the hospitality."

"Sean... Come on."

Sean shook her head, hands tightening on the sheets.. "I'm going home." With that, she blinked out of existence. Ven sighed and warped back to his plot, where she was sitting on the porch of her bar. She looked winded, clutching her side. He walked up to her and wordlessly sat down next to her. The porch swing rocked slightly as he did. He looked over at her.

"Sean, I need to tell you something." There wasn't a response, so he continued. "I've been meaning t-to tell you this for a very, very long time... Sean, I-I love you... Sean?"

He looked closer, and realized she was asleep, passed out from lack of energy. He sighed and sat back, watching the sun set across the plots. He always had the worst timing when it came to love, didn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed slowly. Sean could have sworn the clock on the wall had stopped.

She was sitting behind her bar, wiping a stain with a wet cloth. Business was surprisingly booming. It wasn't the good kind of business, either. It was mainly people coming to drown their loss of loved ones in the battle with the Wither.

Sean herself had been starting to drink. It took away the pain of knowing that she had killed twelve people. She didn't like to think about that. And if she did, she would drink herself into a stupor down in the maze under her base.

She noticed that Ven was acting strange around her. He kept stuttering in most of his sentences an he couldn't look her in the eye. Did he know what she was?

Sean sighed, turning towards the chest to her left. The Wither opened the lid and rooted around, bringing out a bottle of maroon liquid. She glanced around the empty bar. It was in the middle of the day-a low point in business. She uncorked the bottle and tipped it towards her lips. She needed to forget these thoughts

There was a ring as the door opened to the bar. She didn't look up. "What can I get you?"

"Sean, we need to talk."

Sean blinked and glanced up at Ven, who stood in front of the bar with his arms crossed. She hiccuped and looked down. "What is it?"

"You need to stop this," he said.

"Stop what?"

That question earned her a short glare. She sighed and tipped the bottle again, but a hand was pressed over the top of it, pushing the drink down to the table. Sean glared at Ven. "Give it... back."

The player shook his head and stole it away from her. "No, Sean. We need to talk, and I'm not going to talk to you when you're drunk."

Sean sighed and went over to the left of the bar. "Fine, go find I seat. I'll be right there."

Ven nodded and walked over to one of the booths, sitting down with a heavy sigh. Should he tell her that he loved her? He didn't know how she would take it, especially now since-

"Alright, Ven. What did you want to talk about?"

Sean opened the trapdoor, squeezing the wheelchair she was in out from behind the bar. She wheeled herself over to the table and struggled to get herself onto the booth across from him. Ven started to help her, but the girl shrugged him off. So he sat back down and stared at her limp legs. He somehow felt a glimmer of guilt worm its way into him. Did he cause her paralysis somehow? He managed a small smile when she got herself situated.

Sean moved one leg up onto the knee of the other, like she used to sit. Some habits die hard. She smoothed a wrinkle on her shirt and smiled back at him, flipping a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Sean, I..." Ven started, reaching a hand into his pocket. The little box was in there, holding the ring. But he couldn't-not now. Now wasn't the time.

"Yes?" Sean prompted, slurring slightly. Her system was already getting rid of the alcohol, but it still slept inside her mind, floating around like a thin fog.

Venom swallowed and quickly swapped the subject he hadn't even started. "I think I have a few leads on the Wither"

Her blood ran cold.

"It, er, seems to be, um... In your base..."

Sean shook her head slowly. "No... No, that can't be right. Last time I checked there weren't any mobs there except the horses."

He shrugged one shoulder, rubbing his neck. He was such a _coward_. "Well, it kind of is. We have people keeping a close eye on your plot, so if you see anybody strange hovering around, it's okay. They're just protecting the server."

Sean shook her head slowly and tried to stand suddenly, only to fall back down. Ven regarded her with a strange look and he stood, reaching out a helping hand. She shrugged him away and brought her wheelchair closer, sliding into it ungracefully. "No. No, no, no, no!"

She moved one wheel and turned away from him, then continued to ride away from him. "No! No, no, no! Ven, how could you?"

Venom swallowed. Why was she reacting this way? Shouldn't she be grateful, or at least understanding? He only wanted to keep her safe from the monster. "Sean, I-"

"How _could_ you?!" Sean shouted, turning sharply to face him. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

Ven stood and started walking over to her. He was stung by the words, but he knew it was just the drink talking. "Sean, please. I only want to-"

"I'd be safer if you would just leave me alone! Stay away from me," she hissed when he came closer. Venom didn't notice how her eyes had darkened for a moment, pupils sharpening into cat-like points. It was gone soon, though. She turned the wheelchair and started heading towards the front of the bar, hands moving furiously so she could possibly put some kind of distance between her and Venom.

She opened the door with some trouble, but managed to get out of the bar and into the afternoon air. For the first time in a while, the sun burned her eyes. She hissed and turned around, sending a sharp glare at Ven before she teleported away.

When she reappeared, tears were streaming down her face. She wheeled herself through the maze, not even bothering to look where she was going. By now, she had most of the maze memorized. When she found a room, she fell off the chair and crawled through the door, locking herself inside.

The girl sniffed, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. In another moment, the transformation ripped through her.

The top of the room exploded, revealing the Wither hidden underneath. Sean made her way upwards, knowing that she would soon meet people.

Fine, let them come.

She would show them what a true Wither acted like.

* * *

_So this is finally my chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. I think I made Sean a bit of a drama queen here, but whatever. I don't really to let you guys know, I AM running this by TheWitherQueen before I post it.I'm paranoid like that. :P_

_Oh, and there was a slight error that I caught last chapter. But I fixed it. It's just one sentence, so don't bother in going back. I'll see you peopleses next Wednesday!_


End file.
